fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Light Runners
|platforms = 3DS Wii U Thermo Z Zenze |media = 3DS Game Card Wii U Game Disc Thermo Z Game Disc Digital Download |storage = }} Kirby Light Runners is an endless runner Kirby series game for the 3DS and Wii U internationally in 2014. It was later released for other consoles, such as the Thermo Z and Zenze. Similarly to other enless runner games, the main point is to run constantly to reach the finish line or defeat the boss of the level, as this game does not have you run endlessly. However, along the way, the player will face off with mid-bosses and bosses, and each character has special classes to change up gameplay a bit. The characters can also use Copy Abilities, allowing them to change up gameplay even more, such as the Water ability allowing you to move across water or the Sword ability allowing you to deal damage by slashing your sword. Plot Gameplay Like other endless runners, the player must simply run through the environment while dodging obstacles and collecting items. The player can press A to jump in this game. The Circle Pad can be used when you have a Copy Ability in order to attack. Press A in mid-air to double jump or ground pound (if your character class allows it), and hold A in mid-air to glide (again, if your character class allows it). Collecting Star Points during the run will increase your final score. However, if you take damage, you'll lose some of your Star Points. If you get attacked when you have 0 Star Points, you'll have to start the level again. Characters There are a total of 13 playable characters in the game. 3 of them must be unlocked to be used, and 1 is only available via downloadable content (added after the release of "Kirby: Planet Robobot"). Each character has two character classes. Each class comes with a certain bonus for the character. *Speed Class Characters can perform a Double Jump. *Fly Class Characters can perform a Mid-Air Glide. *Power Class Characters can perform a Ground Pound. *Hero Class Characters get a Running Speed Bonus. *Royal Class Characters get a Jump Height Bonus. *Wild Class Characters get a Damage Resistance Bonus (they don't lose as many Star Points when damaged). *Robobot Class Characters get a Copy Ability Duration Bonus. Copy Abilities Each Copy Ability lasts for 8 seconds (12 seconds if you're playing as a Robobot Class Character). Press L and R/ZL and ZR to initiate a Copy Ability. Areas Mid-Bosses Bosses Obstacles Gallery KLRAppZenze.png|The game's icon on the Zenze. Trivia *Mirror Kirby's design is based on Kirby Super Star Ultra in the 3DS, Wii U and Thermo Z Versions, but is instead based on Kirby: Planet Robobot in the Zenze Version. *Kirby Light Runners is a sequel to Kirby Runners, released for the GameCube in 2003. However, since the original Kirby Runners didn't sell well, its sequel, Kirby Star Runners, released in 2005 for the DS, was Japan exclusive. *Taranza was apparently "thrown into the game at the last minute", according to KirbiMiroir. *The game's main worlds spell out the word "PRIME". Credits *Credit to Gaming Designz for the boxart. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Power Paintbrush Productions Category:ThermoBurst Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Thermo Z Games Category:2014 Category:Zenze Games